Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator (FLDSMDFR)
The Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short, is the machine which creates the "food weather". It was created by Flint Lockwood, so it could make food for Swallow Falls, the FLDSMDFR was originally designed by Flint to be household appliance for the kitchen, similar microwave or combi oven. It converts water molecules into food molecules through microwave radiation, the LDSMDFR's Radiation Matrix produces the microwave radiation that creates the Nano-Mutation effect, which is needed to reorganized the molecular structure of water into food. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' Though the machine first proved to be of great use for the people of Swallow Falls, such as creating free food, drawing in tourism and even making town change its name to Chewandswallow, it eventually starts to overload by the demands of the town (mostly the greedy Mayor Shelbourne), causing it to go rogue after it created too much food. Knowing that this would result in a dangerous food storm that could alter the Earth, Flint attempts to shut the FLDSMDFR down with a kill code before it reached its critical point. Unfortunately, Mayor Shelbourne refuses to let him and instead destroys the communication device to the FLDSMDFR, causing it to become evil and self-aware, throwing food after food, making it bigger until it reaches gigantic proportions, as well. As a result, all the citizens of Chewandswallow blame Flint for their fate and turn against him, but police officer Earl convinces that they themselves are to blame, since they (along with the Mayor) have been pushing Flint to make so much orders in the first place. Eventually, Flint manages to use the kill code on the FLDSMDFR in person but failed due to his father having sent him the wrong file. He then remembers that he has a can of Spray-On Shoes in his vest which produces a completely irremovable material and thus uses it over the "chow plopper" on the invention, causing it to overload. Before the FLDSMDFR was destroyed by the sprayer, Flint expresses an empathic face, seeing how very sorry he felt for letting his great invention turn bad. The FLDSMDFR was then completely destroyed after the overload of food, thus the food storm finally disappeared for good. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' The machine is later proven to have somehow survived its destruction and continued to make more mutated food on the abandoned Swallow Falls, turning it into a food jungle. Its abilities grew even further as it was now capable of producing living food-like animals which became the new inhabitants of its new food utopia. When Flint tried to shut the machine down, it tried to stop him by showing Flint its newfound love of producing Foodimals, which got Flint to realize the mistake he almost made, but only to get reprogrammed by Chester V who had used Flint to get his machine. Chester V then proceeded to use the FLDSMDFR to make Foodimals to be turned into Good Bars 8.0, but Flint was able to turn it back to normal and let it keep making Foodimals. Gallery FLDSMDFRConceptArt.jpg|FLDSMDFR concept art FLDSDMFR2.png FLDSDMFR3.png FLDSMDFRAware.png FLDSMDFRTransformed.png FLDSMDFRFlint.png FLDSMDFRPort.png FLDSMDFRStopped.png FLDSMDFRNearEnd.png FLDSMDFRDestruction.png Trivia *It was voiced by Bill Hader in the same fashion as Flint himself. Site Navigation Category:Flint Lockwood's Inventions Category:Antagonists Category:Characters